


[Podfic] what fades away and what remains

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: “Well, let me start at the beginning,” Pippa stalls, and Hecate becomes morally certain that whatever this favor is, she’s going to hate it.A podfic
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] what fades away and what remains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what fades away and what remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394740) by [abcooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper). 



Follow the link for the recording: [what fades away and what remains by abcooper](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic/episodes/What-fades-away-and-what-remains-by-abcooper-General-Audiences-ed019p)

You can find more TWW podfic at [TWWpodfic](https://anchor.fm/TWWpodfic)


End file.
